Traveling is a very popular leisure activity that people may under take in their free time, while on vacation, or when visiting a new area (e.g., a city or country). Often, travelers can find it challenging to make the most out of their available time when traveling, in light of a potential desire to have a quality travel experience. If limited in time, a traveler may not have the luxury of ‘trial-and-error’ to find interesting locations and routes, where potential visits may end up wasting available time. Travelers often use online (e.g., the Internet) resource to search for interesting travel locations, and/or routes of travel. For example, online mapping sites can provide travel routes from a start and end point, and points of interest may be displayed.